StingYu works and drafts
by FlipSideofC
Summary: StingYu goodness of all sorts
1. Dragon Slayer Noses

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

Fairy Tail, Crime Sorciere and Sabertooth in one location. They happen to talk about dragon slayers' noses and Natsu and Gajeel try to explain how it works.

Yukino is curious, as Sting seems to smell her quite often. When she asks him what she smells like he just says "good". He either can't or won't say more. Juvia says they can just ask Merudy to do a sensory link and discover it. They have great fun with that. Natsu smells Yukino as Sting approaches the group, looking a bit miffed.

"So…I smell like apples? Really?"

"Sting-sama, Natsu-sama says I smell like apples!"

"No you don't", Sting mutters. Yukino can feel Natsu's mirth through the link.

Yukino says she wants to link with Sting, since he says differently. Sting is very reluctant but finishes by giving in. They sit close and Yukino feels hot all of a sudden. He leans in and breathes in deeply from her neck. The feeling is amazing. It's a lot of different smells really but it is clear that it's completely intoxicating to Sting. His breath tickles her neck and makes her lightheaded. Yukino can feel her heart race and flushes bright red. Oh gods…

Sting breathes in her scent a few times and then pulls back slightly. Yukino is breathing unevenly, eyes closed.

"That's what you smell like to me", Sting says in a low voice.

Merudy removes the link and the others look on curiously. Sting is a bit quiet and Yukino still looks a bit flabbergasted.

"So, how do you smell?"

"G…good", Yukino mumbles, blushing.


	2. Fatherhood

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

Well, this one is actually also "dragon slayer nose-related" :)

When Yukino hugs Lector her scent stays quite a while. She also hugs Frosch of course. Later when Sting is on a job he runs into Rogue on the way back. When greeting Frosch he is happy to feel Yukino's scent lingering on her, so he keeps inhaling a while.

"Stop smelling Frosch Sting", Rogue says.

"You're right", Sting says. "I should run home and smell the real thing".

"Yukino is on that s-class mission with Minerva, but they'll be back in a week or so".

Sting sighs unhappily and takes another breath. Wait a minute… it's faint, but… "Sting, I told you to stop sniffing my cat", Rogue complains.

"Rogue", Sting says slowly… "feel this".

Rogue finally realizes Sting is serious and takes a deep breath. He looks confused. That's weird. He tries again.

"It's her…but…".

"Yeah", Sting says, looking both happy, surprised and slightly worried all at once. Shit… I am going to be a father!


	3. Revelations

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

What the… this one is also nose-related (!) I didn't realize I was so obsessed with that :)

Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Wendy visit Yukino. They enjoy themselves and stay up late at night talking. Natsu booked late so they only have reservations at quite a crappy place outside Crocus. When they say they need to start moving Yukino says they can sleep at her place. No trouble. They chat more. Yukino prepares beds and couches for them.

"But Yukino, where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll use Sting-sama's room, it's no problem"

"W..whaaat?! Yukino! You didn't tell us you've finally made your move! Congrats!"

"N…no! No…!" Yukino turns bright red. "He's not at home right now. I am watching both his and Rogue-sama's places. I am not… I mean, I haven't…"

"Sorry Yukino, we didn't mean to tease you."

"It's ok"

"At least you are good enough friends, right?"

"Oh yes, everyone has been so nice. Sting-sama and Rogue-sama especially. We live on the same floor as well so we see each other a lot". Yukino looks quite happy about that.

"Ok good night!"

Yukino goes to sleep in Sting's bed. It still smells slightly like him and she can't help but wish she wasn't alone there. She finds herself having a lot of Sting-related dreams that night and wakes up quite frustrated. She leaves a note for Sting so he knows she's been there, although he'll know anyway.

Sting comes back from a mission, reads Yukino's note with a small smile and puts it in his pocket. He then takes a long nap, savoring Yukino's lingering scent guiltily. It's giving him naughty dreams, but that's nothing new, he thinks sighing. Some day he'll figure out a good way to fix this, but not today. Sting leaves for the guild.

Rogue returns from another mission. [Sting and Rogue share a living room and kitchen, but they have separate bedrooms (well at least in this fic as it's StingYu). Sting's room is next to Yukino's. Then the living room. Then Rogue's room.] Rogue can smell that Sting was recently there… and… Yukino? He looks briefly into Sting's room. The bed is all rumpled and smells almost equally of Sting and Yukino as well as some faint traces of arousal. Rogue finds himself grinning broadly. Well finally!

He's going to find Sting at the guild. On the way out he runs into Yukino.

"Rogue-sama, you are back! You look very…happy. I take it the mission was a success?"

"The mission was fine. That's not why I am happy though".

"Huh?"

"Congratulations! I don't know who made the first move, but great going anyway!"

"W…what?"

"You and Sting! Finally! I didn't think that idiot was ever going to confess."

Yukino just stands there, slightly in chock, trying to understand what Rogue's saying. Natsu and Lucy joined her by the end of the conversation. Rogue is starting to look a bit less happy and more nervous. Yukino is not reacting as expected and he's beginning to think he might have made a big mistake in his eagerness to celebrate. Lucy decides to help as neither of them appear to be talkative. Natsu is first though.

"Why are you all looking so weird? What about Yukino and Sting? Is this about his bed? She slept there because we crashed at her place. Is he mad about it, cause Yuki didn't think he'd mind?"

Rogue now looks more nervous and is even more pale than usual.

"Shit… Yukino… could you please forget anything I just said?"

"What did you say exactly?"

"Nothing!"

"Rogue, are you saying Sting likes Yukino?" Lucy asks.

Rogue's features turn blank. "I am not saying anything!"

"You just did, stupid!" Natsu yells.

Rogue moans. "Oh gods… he'll kill me. He really will. Yukino please don't hate him or avoid him because of this."

"I could never hate Sting-sama", Yukino mumbles, slowly digesting the possibility that finally seducing her guildmaster might not be as hard as she thought.


	4. Sisters

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

It's time for Erza's and Jellal's wedding. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza run into Sting and Yukino in a nearby town. They say Erza's getting married and Sting and Yukino congratulate her. Erza invites them to join and they happily agree. They have to arrange clothes though. Yukino helps Sting find his suit, which looks somewhat similar to the grand ball one. He tries on a few traditional ones which look good on him but it's not really him. Sting then enjoys the show as Yukino tries on gowns, settling for a navy one which looks stunning on her. They look very good together as they arrive at the party and there are good photos of them. They both secretly keep one of them dancing.

Sting looks for Yukino in the crowd and spots Angel. Since they have the same coloring and the same preference in clothes, the similarity is uncanny, at least for someone like Sting who's never met her before.

"Hey, you promised me a dance, remember?" Angle turns around. "Oh. I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else. You wouldn't have a sister by any chance?"

"Don't you dare talk about my sister!"

"Uh…sorry…but…"

"We were separated when we were young. It's not something I like to discuss…"

"Was her name Yukino by any chance?"

Angel turns white. "Y…yes. How did you know?"

"Look before I make you both unhappy, how old were you when you were separated?"

Sting and Angel compare notes. It must be her. Sting is slightly giddy. Gods…I need to tell her…

"How do you know my sister?" Angel asks, protectively.

"She's a …friend. Close friend. Uh…nakama." Angel narrows her eyes and Sting gives up trying to come up with a good enough term. "We're in the same guild".

"She's a wizard? Is she any good?"

"Amazing, top 10!"

"I'd like her to know I am alive… although we can probably never meet, since I am a fugitive."

"Of course you can meet! She's here - and besides, if Erza can marry Jellal, we'll be able to set something up for you."

"Here? Yukino is here?" Angel trembles.

"I'll go get her", Sting says. "Wait right here."

"W…wait! She… she'll be disappointed. I…"

"Hey, I know for a fact that Yuki'll be extremely happy, no matter what. Trust me."

Sting finds Yukino and drags her away.

"Sting-sama?"

"Look Yukino… something's happened and I need to talk to you. I've met someone here tonight and I need you to meet her."

Yukino blushes bright red and feels her heart drop. Oh gods…no.

"I… I hope you'll be very happy Sting-sama".

"Huh?" Sting looks confused. While they talk, Sting has pulled her towards Angel. He gently pushes her in front of him, with his hands on her shoulders.

"Yuki, this is Angel. She lost her sister many years ago."

Yukino is confused at first, she still thinks Sting wants her to meet a new girlfriend and feels very depressed about it. She has the time to think that the girl looks a lot like her before realizing what Sting said. She sways slightly but Sting holds her steady, a comforting presence at her back.

"S…sorano?" Yukino whispers.

Angel swallows and nods. The sisters embrace tightly and both cry. Sting smiles and withdraws.

Yukino later finds him chatting with Lucy, who's just asked why he's not dancing with Yukino. Yukino immediately hugs Sting tightly, which he's very pleased with.

"Oh Sting-sama, I love you". Sting starts at this and Lucy grins. "I can never thank you enough. You have no idea what this means to me."

Sting hugs her back, knowing she meant it as thank you, but still being very affected by it.

While Yukino hugs Sting close, saying she loves him, Lucy slips away. Sting is holding Yukino while she's crying and laughing at once. He can't help but grin at her obvious happiness.

Lucy tells Natsu Yukino is so happy she told Sting she loves him. Before she can elaborate she's distracted by Wendy. Natsu immediately goes to Yukino.

"Oi Yukino! Congratulations!"

"Oh thank you Natsu-sama! You've heard already".

"Yeah! Lucy said you finally told this moron here" he points at Sting "you're in love with him. Way to go Yukino!"

Yukino freezes in chock and turns white. Did Natsu just…oh no no no. Sting blinks and finds he cannot breathe. When he finally remembers how it's done he begins to feel extremely happy though. Does she really? Natsu understands something is wrong and he looks nervous.

"Uh… uhm… I'll get some punch." He hastily leaves.

Yukino can feel her eyes tear up again. Oh gods what if she loses Sting on the day she found her sister. Her mind barely has the time to start the process before Sting wraps his arms around her again.

"I am in love with you too you know." …you…you did mean it right?" He adds a bit nervously, looking awfully cute.

Yukino blinks, then giggles and nods. Sting grins broadly and then kisses her. Yukino smiles in the kiss. They kiss some more and then dance tightly together for the rest of the evening.

They stay with Crime Sorciere for another 2 days to hang with Angel before they leave. Lucy catches the bouquet and they proceed to tease her and Natsu about it.

%%%

Hopefully Yukino will meet Sorano soon. I'm looking forward to seeing how it will happen :)


	5. Dating in the Dark

This old StingYu draft contains a little lemon - not too graphic, it's mostly fluff. It was supposed to have a different ending, but that part is on hiaitus, so it's a bit abrupt.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Sting has abandoned the weekly school party and found an empty room to rest in, worn out from a test earlier that day. He's half-asleep, laying on a couch in an almost-dark room, when someone just plops down on top of him. Needless to say they are both very startled and there are a lot of fumbling and noises before Sting finds himself very much awake, nose-to-nose with a white-haired girl about his age. She looks a bit upset - and still startled - but even so she's awfully cute.

"Hello", Sting says, grinning slightly. "You ok?"

The girl first looks as if she's just going to extract herself and leave, but then just slumps down.

"No", she mutters.

"Anything I can do?" Sting asks, because he's polite and also because he wouldn't mind putting a smile on her face.

Yukino looks as if she's just going to say no, but then blurts out, "yes, you could kiss me".

Sting looks a bit confused. That was not really what he was expecting.

"Huh?" The girl looks determined and tense. "You're serious? Is there a camera here somewhere?"

"Nevermind". Yukino sighs and moves to get up. Sting pulls her back down gently.

"Hey, I was just surprised. Do you think it's some kind of chore to kiss you?"

The girl looks a bit sad at that, so he guesses she must think so for some weird reason. Well, their loss, his win. Sting decides that what the hell, he's just going to kiss her then. She did say so. The girl starts when he gives her a light kiss on the lips and her eyes widen. Eying her reaction Sting gives her another one and then another one.

When she relaxes he moves on to longer ones and when she puts her arms around his neck he deepens the kiss. Gods she feels wonderful. Yukino for her part is barely thinking. She just knows that she doesn't want him to stop. It feels so good. The thought that she's kissing a complete stranger should make her tense and panicked but she just feels relaxed and safe. The cute stranger sure can kiss and tastes very very good. Yukino is not sure how long they kiss, but she wouldn't mind continuing this for hours.

"Yukino!"

She starts at the voice of her friend which can be heard at a distance. She reluctantly returns to reality and extracts herself from the man she's now all entangled with.

"So…uh…" he starts.

"I have to go", Yukino mumbles, barely looking at him.

"Hey wait…!"

Yukino dashes off, leaving a slightly confused and disheveled young man behind. What on earth…?

Sting is a bit preoccupied with this for the following days and tells his best friend Rogue what happened.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know… I would like to see her again somehow, but I can't just look her up. I'd look like some stalker. Besides I don't think she'd want to… it was kind of a special situation. She probably regrets it."

"Kissing you? Who wouldn't?"

"Shut up"

The next week, Sting decides to return to the same spot and just hope history will repeat itself. He's awake this time though, so after a while he can hear footsteps. They falter and stop at first, but then approach with determination. It's still semi-dark, but Sting can make out the girls delicious curves and cute face. She looks a bit embarrassed.

"Uhm…hello."

Sting can see that she's terribly shy and might bolt so he decides to just babble to make her relax.

"Hello. I was kind of hoping you would show up."

"Y…you did?"

"I almost convinced myself you were a figment of my imagination, but I really hoped I was wrong."

Yukino hesitates but then sits down next to him.

"I thought so too", she murmurs. "Uhm…you must have thought I was nuts. I don't normally…"

Sting grins. "Not nuts, no. A bit curious as to why though…not that I am complaining at all."

"It's a bit embarrassing… I was just so mad… we were talking at the dorms and everyone was discussing their first time and all that and I was just so … I wanted that too."

"Er… just so you know, I think they meant…"

"I know that!" Yukino flushes. "But considering I hadn't even had my first kiss yet I was just so annoyed with myself… and I just wanted to know…"

"That was your first kiss!?" Sting is completely flabbergasted.

"Uhm… yes."

"But…but…"

"So I didn't really know how it's done, sorry."

Sting groans. "That wasn't what I meant! Kissing you was just plain wonderful. I just wish I'd known so I could have been a bit more considerate instead of devouring you like some savage. Did I scare you?"

"No. No not at all actually." Yukino giggles.

Sting grins. "Oh good. Well, anytime."

"Really?"

"Oh yes."

"Well…if you don't mind…"

Sting gently pulls her down and kisses her. She relaxes almost immediately and they return to the comfort of just kissing like last time. Yukino runs her hands over his hair and explores his fit body a bit. He certainly seems to like it. They kiss for a quite while before pausing for air.

"Mmmmm thank you!"

"Haha, you don't have to thank me. I should thank you. I still can't believe that was your first kiss. How on earth have you managed to fend off all boys for so long?"

"I don't fend off boys. They usually don't notice me."

"That can't be it - you're super hot!" Yukino blushes. "Really, that can't be it. I mean even if you weren't cute they'd still notice your body." Sting's eyes and hands roam over her curvy figure as he points out all nice parts. Yukino can't contain a moan.

"Oh yeah…" Sting murmurs wickedly. "You've never done anything like this before either, right?"

"N..no."

"Want me to fix that?"

"Yes, that would be… very nice."

Sting laughs and proceeds to touching her all over until she's breathless. They kiss some more and he lets hands and mouth play over her body until she's wet and aching.

"Yukino" he murmurs.

Yukino starts. "How do you know my name?"

"Uh…your friend called you last time, so…"

Yukino is moving away, crashing back to reality.

"I must go now."

"Wait! You…" Sting groans. "Oh fuck"

"Let me get this straight" Rogue says "You mean to say she came back and you not only got to kiss her again but also make out with her and then she left again?"

"Yes goddammit!" Sting groans.

He returns next week again. Yukino comes back too.

"Uhm…sorry about last time."

"No I am the one who should be sorry. You must think I have no self-control whatsoever where you are concerned."

"Oh…I didn't mind that part."

Sting snorts with laughter. Yukino leans in and kisses him again. Sting eagerly kisses back. They kiss more, touch some, then giggle and talk and then kiss some more. Sting is careful not to mention her name this time, or his. He wants to ask "so same time next week?", but doesn't want to risk scaring her off. She leaves again, but this time not abruptly, so Sting is happier and almost certain she will be back.

"So…you made out with her again?"

"Yep"

"Still don't know her last name?"

"Nope."

"Phone number?"

"Nope."

"You're nuts."

"Rogue, I think I am in love."

"Oh gods."

They see each other once a week at first, then twice, then more depending on when they are both free, decided ad hoc. They both find themselves telling the other things they haven't even told their best friends.

Sting is happy to correct the lack of first time later as well.

"Gods Yukino", he groans.

"Mmmm… oh… wait, uhm…what's your name?"

Sting laughs so hard he almost falls off he couch.

"It's Sting."

"Really? That's a funny name."

"Seriously? That's what you have to say to the guy who's currently inside you?"

"Yukino giggles. "Well… *Sting*, it would be lovely if you didn't stop."

Sting snorts and resumes what he was doing. Yukino is not sure why she's so comfortable with this man. She knows him a bit of course, as they talk a lot, but it's as if she's in a fantasy world here in this room. Her normal shyness is no issue here. She can talk, laugh and joke with him as she does with Kagura. She feels completely ok with being intimate with him. More than ok that is. Somehow she knows she can trust him, at least here in this room. She wouldn't even have dared to talk to him outside.

Their friends Kagura and Rogue finally decide that maybe their friends should move from semi-dark couches and actually date, if they do like each other, so they try to set them up. Rogue says Sting has to meet his new crush and that she's bringing a friend along and Kagura invites Yukino in the same way. Yukino greets Rogue first. Ok she's cute, Sting has said that much. Somewhat shy…although Rogue didn't really believe that, considering what they've been up to. He realizes Sting was right though. Sting arrives late and skids to a stop next to Rogue, not looking at the others.

"Sorry I am late!"

Kagura watches Yukino turn white and red and tremble a bit. Sting turns his wide grin to Kagura.

"Hi! You must be Kagura. I am Sting, your hubby's trusty sidekick."

Kagura is glad Rogue has told her about Sting and that Yukino has as well, because otherwise she might have gotten the wrong impression.

"Hello. Nice to meet you", she says a bit stiffly.

Sting has about the same reflection about her.

"This is my best friend, Yukino".

Sting is still grinning when he turns towards her, then comically turns slack-jawed with surprise, eyes widening. Yukino fidgets and looks shy and nervous. They look at each other before Sting realizes he has to do something.

"You know, you're really hot. Should we hold hands and share one of those couple-drinks with umbrellas while the lovebirds gaze into each others eyes all night?"

Yukino smiles and giggles, with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Well…you are pretty cute, so I guess it's a plan." She narrows her eyes at Kagura. "Also, we could discuss how to punish our friends for setting us up".

"I like how you think love, although I am somewhat happy with the result."

"You're such a dork Sting."

"You love me anyway."

"I guess so."

Rogue and Kagura blink. Well…that was easy.


	6. Welcome home

Just fluff really

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

At the grand ball, after the commotion is over and people are just milling around enjoying themselves, Sting manages to find Yukino again. Not being able to get rid of Kagura, who keeps glaring at him, he realizes he'll have to be brief and tells Yukino he'd really appreciate it if she'd at least consider Sabertooth again and come by the guild the next day to discuss it. Yukino agrees.

At the guild, Sting hurries to make sure Yukino's old rooms are in order. He just recently found out Jiemma had keys to all the girls' rooms for nefarious reasons and immediately returned them all, although he still has Yukino's. He enlists Rufus to assist in making sure he hasn't forgotten anything. He is determined she should at least feel welcome, considering how she was treated the last time.

Yukino shows up. Rufus and Orga greet her.

"Yukino! Lovely to see you again."

"I promised Sting-sama I would come by the guild today."

"Ah yes, our esteemed master is awfully nervous you won't join. Between us I think he's even made sure your favourite food is here."

"R..really?"

Yukino is a bit embarrassed and very touched. She enjoys meeting her old guildmates, who all act as if she's very welcome. The atmosphere at Sabertooth is completely changed. People seem more relaxed - and at the center of this new mood is a very happy and energetic Sting. He is everwhere and his mood is contagious. When she joins him in his office later she quickly discovers he's not very good at paperwork though. She helps him with a form and he thanks her for being a lifesaver. Yukino ends up talking to him for a long time about various plans for the guild and diverse missions coming up. She can't help but feel exited about the process. There are so many things they can do to improve…

"Sting-sama… were you serious when you said you wanted me to come back?"

"Very serious."

"In that case, I'll join. I want to help make Sabertooth a new guild."

Sting lights up. "Really?! Thank you! You won't regret it! I really appreciate this you know. Considering how you were treated…"

"Perhaps I am of a forgiving nature."

"You must be. If anyone should give you a hard time, please let me know immediately. Deal?"

"Deal."

Sting then goes down on his knee in front of her. Yukino looks confused and blushes.

"Sting-sama?"

"Oh sorry, I assumed you wanted your mark in the same spot. You want it somewhere else?"

"N…no. I want it in the same spot."

Sting's warm hands graze her stomach and makes her stomach flutter weirdly.

"There, all done", Sting says, giving her a small smile, getting to his feet. "Welcome back!"

"Uuhm… I need to collect my things."

"Oh yeah, your place. Here is the extra key by the way."

"Huh?"

"I just found out Jiemma kept keys to all the ladies' rooms…" Sting looks slightly upset and embarrassed. "I have returned them all of course, but I still had yours. Here." "Thank you, St…master."

"It's Sting. You can skip the master bit."

"Sting-sama, I am happy to be back."

"I am happy you are back too. I'll make sure you don't regret it."

Yukino leaves and gets her things. Her room is probably ransacked, dirty and cold, but she looks forward to it anyway. When she sees it's in order, clean, heated and on top of all stocked up with some food and a welcome back flower bouquet she starts to cry with happiness. There is a card with the flowers. It's actually a picture of Lector and Frosch and the text says "Welcome home Yukino", signed by most of Saber's members. The handwriting is Sting's though, she recognizes it immediately after the meeting in his office. She feels very welcome and the happy feeling in her chest stays. She had planned on having dinner on her own but decides to eat at the guild. She ends up having a wonderful time.

She later gives Sting her extra key, saying it is good if a friend has a spare one just in case.


	7. School Days

Modern AU. Mostly fluff, some light lemon.

Written when I was very much into StingYu.

Draft. See my profile notes.

This one is quite fragmented, as it's not completed, so imagine so time passes between the fragments.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Yukino is a freshman, sorted into Sabertooth due to her sister, who is an alumni there. Sabertooth is quite a hard place due to Jiemma and some others who run drugs from the dorm. The rest are ok but they do nothing to stop it. New students like Yukino are bullied. Jiemma then makes the mistake of hurting Sting's cat which makes him angry enough to beat him up. The police discovers the drugs and Jiemma disappears. Sting and Rogue decide that their dorm is going to be a different place from now on. They have to weed out a few bullies but it's going ok.

Yukino is no longer bullied but she's hardly making a lot of friends. One evening she sprains her ankle going home late in the evening. There are some guys approaching and she's afraid to be assaulted. Sting then appears out of nowhere.

"Hey, aren't you in Sabertooth?"

"Y…yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I fell and hurt my ankle."

"Oh. Hop on then."

"What? My back. Hop on. I'll take you home."

Yukino is terribly embarrassed but she does want to go home and Sting is not acting mean or anything. The alternative is not appealing either. Yukino is stiff on his back at first but relaxes after a while.

"Thank you Eucliffe-sempai."

"It's Sting."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Sting."

"Ok…Sting-sama."

"Haha good enough I guess", Sting grins. "So what's your name?"

"Aguria. Yukino Aguria."

"Aguria…I have heard that name…"

Yukino sighs inwardly. Her older sister Angel is quite famous around campus but they barely see each other and she's nothing like her.

"Oh I know! You have Professor Bisca in biology don't you?"

"Uh…yes?"

"I knew I'd heard your name. You're her price student!"

"I…uh…no I don't think…"

"Don't be so modest. She'd hardly select anyone but the best for her project."

Yukino blushes slightly. "Do you take biology Sting-sama?"

"No, but I hear everything about her. My mentor Professor Alsack goes on and on about her. Did you know he has a crush on her?"

"No?!"

"Oh yes, he's nuts about her. Talks about her all the time. Makes any excuse to visit her. It's ridiculous."

Sting sounds so funny mumbling about this that Yukino laughs out loud. Sting finds it very nice to listen to so he continues to talk about it, making her giggle, which is almost as cute. They talk about biology and other subjects. Yukino is now very relaxed.

"Listen Yukino, I want to apologize about before."

"Huh?"

"You know - about Jiemma."

"You made him go away at least."

"Yes but I should have stepped up earlier. Not just because he hurt my cat. I truly am sorry. I know it can't have been fun for a firstyear."

"No…but it's ok now. So…you have a cat?"

"Yes his name is Lector."

"I think I have seen a few cats around… Is he the light one that looks like a frog?"

"A frog?! Buwhahaha!"

Sting laughs outloud and snickers so much he's shaking. Yukino is so startled she almost falls off so she grabs on to him a bit harder. Sting quickly pushes her back up.

"No that's Rogue's cat, Frosch. A frog! Haha I am going to tell him that. Mine is brown and looks nothing like a frog."

"Oh him! He's so cuddly."

"With you apparantly. He's not that much into people."

When they reach Sabertooth Yukino is almost sad. She enjoyed talking to Sting. She is horrified to notice he's not bringing her straight to her room though. Sting barges into the kitchen where some of the more senior Sabers sit and chat.

"Rogue! Some ice for the lady's ankle."

"Huh?"

" . .lady' ", Sting grinds out.

Rogue rolls his eyes and fetches the ice. Sting puts Yukino gently down in a comfy chair, pushing another member off it, somehow managing not to offend him with a huge grin. He then puts ice on Yukino's ankle, which makes her flush slightly.

"Better?"

"Y…yes thank you."

"Sting let go of the girl's leg, she's going to think you're a pervert."

Sting turns slightly red and lets go of her leg, apologizing. He later helps her to her room.

After this incident, Yukino magically finds herself fully integrated into Sabertooth. People greet her like they do any of the seniors. She talks a lot with Sting and Rogue and cuddles with the cats. Sting calls her Yuki and is always nice to her. Rogue is more reserved but also kind. Rogue is slightly reserved for reasons though. Since he realizes Sting likes her, although he's yet to fall for her, he wants to be careful. For some reason he's never quite figured out he's popular with girls and he'd be happy if Yukino would fall for Sting instead. He often tells her that Sting holds her in high regard and would never entrust Lector with anyone but her - and Rogue himself. This makes Yukino blush with pleasure. She enjoys Sting's company a lot. She is in fact seeing a lot of him. Rogue is happy to notice that Sting does seem to fall for her, little by little. Sting is a bit oblivous but once he realized the fact that he really enjoyed Yukino's company (making her smile giggle and laugh is a new hobby) and found her attractive to boot could somehow be a good thing for a relationship it didn't take him long to start acting almost as dumb as his mentor professor. Once he realized he wasn't the only one to notice her he started to really hog as much time with her as possible, using Lector, Rogue, tutoring, car access and anything he could come up with. Since Yukino likes his company and they live in the same dorm it's not that hard. No one in Sabertooth would be dumb enough to hit on her. Sting has in fact used any number of excuses to spend time with her. In the beginning he was more careful but as time has passed and she didn't appear to question why he became more and more a part of her everyday life his excuses are meager. It's not as if she doesn't find him attractive but she is shy.

When she walks in on Sting wearing only shorts in the Saber kitchen and he turns his happy grin on her she realizes she desperately wants to touch him.

"Oh that looks comfy. I wish I could walk around like that."

"Oh so do I", Sting says, then realizes he said that outloud and tries to distract her by saying they should hit the beach.

"Oh a swim sounds lovely. Who's joining?"

"I am wounded to the soul Yuki, is my company not enough for you?"

"I guess you'll do since I am desperate", Yukino smiles. She could never joke with him like this in the beginning but it works fine now, especially if it means she gets to spend time ogling him in wet shorts. Stop that Yukino you are turning into a pervert.

They fool around at the beach and stay a long time to watch the sunset together under Sting's jacket. They don't want to leave. Rogue raises his eyebrow when they return late together.

Yukino's sister is in an accident. Sting was present when her parents first called her and knew something was wrong based on her expression. He was just supportive and kept in contact with her more after that. It became natural for Yukino to tell Sting what was wrong and seek comfort from him. Sting was guiltily pleased about their increased physical state but was mostly just happy and touched she let him comfort her in general and that she seems to trust him enough to confide him him and let him hold her when she was very vulnerable. Since he's in love with her he's very careful not to take advantage of it though. He holds her, but his hands don't wander. He strokes her hair later though and she doesn't seem to mind that at all.

Angel is in isolation and unconscious so Yukino can't see her. She visits her parents and the hospital though. Yukino and Angel are not tight and Yukino deeply regrets that now and vows to correct it if only she'll get that chance.

Angel is not getting better and Yukino prepares for the worst. That night she falls asleep crying in Sting's comforting arms while he strokes her hair. She later wakes up and looks around groggily. She observes Sting's face in the dim light. Gods he's so damn cute. And kind. And fun. And intelligent. Some day, she vows, she will find the courage to tell him she's in love with him. Hopefully it won't be too late. She can't tell him now, he might think it's because of the situation. And maybe he's just being a very good friend and she's over-analyzing this? Yukino's phone rings and she crashes back to reality. Sting wakes up and looks around blearingly. Yukino stares at the phone.

"Do you want me to take it?" Sting asks quietly. Yukino swallows and answers.

"Hello?"

Sting is looking at her face while she's on the phone. It's a bit hard to know but it doesn't seem to be the worst news. She finally hangs up and then turns to Sting.

"She's going to be ok! They operated on her for hours. She's going to be ok."

Sting smiles and Yukino returns to his arms again. He later drives her to the hospital. Yukino tries to get to know Angel and they get closer bit by bit.

After this Sting and Yukino are very close. Finals are coming up though so they barely have time to think, let alone do something about it. Once they are over Sting collapses on the couch on the roof feeling completely spent. Friday! Yukino joins him later and collapses next to him with her head on his arm. Sting automatically hugs her and they snuggle a bit, sighing in relief, too tired to be conscious about how close they are. They are both tired and relieved it's over. Sting strokes her hair, without thinking about it, just happy to be near her. Yukino enjoys just being there. She can hear Sting's heartbeat and it's just warm and comfy. He feels good and she just basks in her love for him. Too tired to feel nervous about it, she finally does what she feels like and presses a soft kiss to his neck. Sting stops breathing and since she can hear his heartbeat the change in rythm is almost comical. She kisses him softly again, a bit further up. Sting's grip on her tightens slightly. She moves to kiss him again, on the cheek this time, when Sting turns his head so it ends up on his mouth instead. Yukino gives a pleased sigh and they just kiss, softly at first then more firmly.

They hug, talk and kiss a lot. Yukino confesses she wanted to touch him when she saw him in shorts, so Sting takes his shirt off and she enjoys exploring. Sting lets his hands wander a bit under her top as well. After quite a lot of that, mixed with talking and giggling, they feel reluctantly tired and realize it's going to be too cold to sleep on the roof, so they go down to the dorms hand in hand. Sting is reluctant to push anything, but he doesn't want the evening to end. He feels as if he wants to hold her longer, preferably forever - gods he's so tired he's mushy. Fortunately Yukino has similar ideas and pull him with her into her room. They brush their teeth, strip down to their underwear and go to sleep with their arms around each other. It feels completely right.

When Yukino wakes up she believes it was a dream for a few seconds before she can feel Sting's breath against her neck. Gods he's so cute. She enjoys looking at him and play with his hair. Sting wakes up and looks very happy to wake up in her bed. They continue kissing and fondle each other.

"Do we have anything planned today?" Sting murmurs.

"I need to see my parents this afternoon, otherwise I am good."

"Me too. We might need food at some point I guess, but I can manage if you can".

Yukino giggles. "We could take a shower and then have brunch?"

Sting enjoys taking off Yukino's underwear and Yukino then takes off his briefs. The fact that he's fully erect is not embarrassing or weird, but just completely normal and fun. And exiting. They shower, washing each other. Yukino enjoys Sting hugging her from behind, feeling his warm hard body against her back. She towels him off and he proceeds to rub lotion over her naked body. They don't make it down to brunch until a few hours later, fully aquainted with each others' bodies.

Yukino befriended the students at Fairy Tail when she first joined Sabertooth and was unhappy.

Natsu once walked in on Sting and Yukino having sex because he thought she was being hurt. Lucy was with him at the time and tried to stop him. It was quite an embarrassing moment.

"Did someone drop you on the head as a child or something?!" Sting manages to grind out.

Turns out Yukino hadn't told Natsu and the others she was dating him, so Sting got both mad and hurt. Yukino then said he still kept her a secret from his parents and the discussion got nowhere after that. Yukino realized she had kept almost all of her new friends from her other friends so they thought she was still feeling bullied and unhappy about staying at Saber. She proceeded to tell Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail all about it.

"Eucliffe? You're sleeping with Eucliffe?! Why? He is a moron!"

"He most certainly is not! Don't you dare talk about him like that!"

Yukino rarely speaks up like that and almost never gets angry so all look stunned. She tells them all about how Sabertooth has changed.

"Eucliffe got pretty mad there. Are you sure he won't hurt you?"

"Did you listen to anything I said? Of course he won't hurt me. I just need to make this up to him somehow. He was awfully hurt."

"Really?"

"Natsu, you're being ridiculous. How would you feel if your girlfriend didn't tell her friends about you. You'd think she was embarrassed about you or something. I can't believe I did that."

"Girlfriend? You're his girlfriend?!"

"Natsu I am seriously beginning to think Sting was right about you being dropped on the head."

Sting does some thinking of his own. He can understand Yukino keeping parts of her lives separate. He doesn't keep Yukino from his parents because he's ashamed. He just wants to keep their relationship free of worried and meddling people for a while. He realizes Yukino must have had similar thoughts. He can't help but being a bit annoyed about Natsu though. Yukino has a soft spot for the guy. The only funny thing being that they obviously never did anything considering how Natsu reacted. I guess I should be somewhat relieved instead…

When Yukino returns they reconcile and Sting then off-handedly says they are invited for lunch at his parents' this Sunday. Yukino is very worried about it. Sting says they'll be civil enough, although probably worried sick about their precious only son's happiness. It's about right.

Sting started wearing the earring and flashy clothing partly to annoy his father but continues because he likes it.

Sting's parents are businesspeople who want Sting to follow in their footsteps and take over the family business. He's the only child. Sting studies business to apease them but secretly studies physics as well with assistance from his mentor and a special program. His business results are ok but physics brilliant. His parents are happy enough letting him do whatever he wants as long as he gets through the business courses.

Yukino asks why he doesn't just tell his parents and refuse. Sting says that he loves them and knowing some business can hardly hurt. It's a small price to pay to keep them happy. It's not that big a bother even if it takes some time. Yukino sighs. Only Sting would consider a second major a small bother.

When Sting is in an accident Yukino calls his parents. They immediately rush over. They tell Yukino they know all but not to tell Sting. They don't want to spoil anything for him. Sting got a huge scar in his face. It makes him look pretty badass so he keeps it.

Sting and Yukino got into a fight. They were both terribly hurt and Yukino was so mad she left and stayed with Fairy Tail for a couple of days, refusing too see him.

Yukino then goes back to Sting. She can't find him in his room so she goes to the roof. He's sprawled in the sofa looking at the stars and Yukino can't remember seeing him looking more sad. It's not even sad, it's bereft. Sting closes his eyes in regret. He's crying again and he's fed up with it. Gods, there must be a way to fix this, there must.

"Sting?" Yukino whispers and approaches.

Sting stares at her before embracing her and hugging her close. They reconcile and end up making out then making love all night. Rogue sighs and moves to another room to avoid the noise. He discovered Yukino was back when he went to find Sting and walked in on them. Really, Sting is his best friend and all but he'd prefer not seeing him devouring his girlfriend.

Sting and Yukino comes down to breakfast looking flushed and happy. Rogue is happy to see Sting with a broad grin. Their relationship turns even more serious after this incident. Almost losing the other made them realize just how much they love each other.

They move in together when they graduate. They basically lived together in the dorm anyway. Natsu and Lucy run into them later when they are playing with 3 kids on the beach. It's not their kids though but Yukino's sister's. Lucy laughingly says they thought it was their kids at first. Sting says "nha we don't have kids yet but these monsters sure are good practice". Yukino turns bright red. While they live together and love each other they haven't really discussed kids yet and Sting can on occasion give the impression of not thinking ahead.

Sting's parents employ Yukino's sister Angel to groom her to run the company later when they retire. They dedicate part of the company to Sting's passion physics by purchasing a new branch. Sting is flabbergasted by this while Yukino smiles.

"What? If you like physics there must be something good about it and this way it's still in the family."

"I don't want to run the family business."

"You don't have to. Your sister in law will take care of that."

"Our kids will be awsome Yuki. And if your crazy sister can manage to raise 3 of them right, we'll do just fine".

"Sting-sama do you know how much I love you right now?"

"A lot?"

"Quite a lot yes."

"Enough to marry me?" Yukino squeals and kisses him. "H..hey you're supposed to say…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

End notes:

*spoilers*

And on the subject of StingYu... Fairy Tail Gaiden - where the H**L is the twin dragon action? I am ok with them giving us StingYu, but if I can't get Stingue I want to at least see Sting/Rogue BROTP and action. There better be some soon… but sure that bit with Sting missing Rogue was cute… and Rogue/Frosch cuteness.


	8. The Test 1 of 5

This StingYu draft is a bit longer than the previous ones, so I've divided it into a few parts.

Modern AU. Contains lemony parts (well..PWP really) and fluff. Very light bondage and some angst.

It's quite fragmented, as it's not completed. Written when I was very much into StingYu.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Yukino transfers through a schoolarship and wants to join the sorority Sabertooth in the hope that it will give her the influence to succeed with her goals. She has several, one of which is to find out what happened to her sister. Minerva says she can join the ranks of Sabertooth, if she completes a test first. Yukino wonders what she has to do. She's then told to date Sting, who is apparantly a member, although she hasn't seen him yet.

"So if I date this guy Sting, I can join?"

"Yes, but you can't tell him it's a test", Minerva smirks.

Yukino is prepared for the worst. Sting is probably an ugly thug or something. When she meets him she's surprised - he's not ugly at all and doesn't seem like a thug either. Why on earth is it a test to date him? He must have some weird perverted habits… well, here goes.

Yukino manages to make Sting date her. It's actually surprisingly easy, as he seems to find her attractive and interesting. Yukino is a bit on edge, waiting for her new boyfriend's weird habits to emerge. Unless you count his constant soccer playing or slight addiction to video games…and perhaps being a bit oblivous, there doesn't seem to be much wrong with the guy. He's very attractive, with a cute smile and a body to die for - thank the soccer for that - and he's quite easygoing and funny. He even smells good - and kissing him is no hardship either. Weird…what *is* wrong with him then?

The pair quickly fall into a comfortable routine which seems to suit them both. They go out on a date once a week and see each other about 2 afternoons/ evenings together with friends. Otherwise, Sting is mostly playing soccer, which takes a lot of time, as his coach is very demanding - and Sting dedicated. Yukino studies a lot, to make sure she maintains her schoolarship. She also hangs out with a few friends. She goes to sleep quite early, so it's hard to find more time. After a while Sting whines that he barely gets to see her.

"You play soccer all the time Sting."

"But we could hang out afterwards…"

"It's too late in the evening for me, I need my beauty sleep you know."

"You don't need any of that", Sting grins.

Yukino gives him a small smile. Her boyfriend may be an oblivous sporty dork, but he's pretty good at making her feel attractive.

"Tell you what, you make sure to come back a bit earlier tonight and I'll stay up a bit longer?"

"Awesome!" Sting flashes her another contagious smile.

Sting does show up earlier than usual, but finds Yukino asleep on the couch. Honestly, that girl… She's awfully cute though and has apparantly dressed with a late night-date in mind. Sting carries her to bed and tucks her in.

"Sting?" She groans. "Did I fall asleep?"

"You sure did."

"Sorry. Come here."

Sting climbs into bed with her and they kiss for a while. Yukino likes kissing Sting and they spend quite some time doing that when they hang out. Right now it's clear she's too tired though. She's holding onto him as she falls asleep mid-kiss. Honestly. Sting sighs. He stays a while, holding her. His girlfriend is quite an enigma. He doesn't usually think about it. He's a very singleminded person. He's not stupid, just focused and uninterested in most things that doesn't involve his primary objectives. They used to be soccer soccer soccer, his best friends and study hard enough, but he's added his secretive girlfriend to the list - and that means he's going to get to know her, even if she insists on being all mysterious.

Waking up with Sting is not as weird as she imagined it would be. Besides he's warm. Yukino is usually very cold when sleeping. Sting has apparantly decided this is a new habit they should start, as he climbs into bed with her the next night as well. It's a good way to get more time together with their different schedules and doesn't require them to be awake at the same time. Cuddling and morning kisses are nice. Sting initiates more and Yukino finds she doesn't mind much. Not at all actually. Being focused and single-minded is a good thing when learning ways to make your girlfriend scream.


	9. The Test 2 of 5

This StingYu draft is a bit longer than the previous ones, so I've divided it into a few parts.

Modern AU. Contains lemony parts (well..PWP really) and fluff. Very light bondage and some angst.

It's quite fragmented, as it's not completed. Written when I was very much into StingYu.

Read part 1 first.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Yukino woke up from a nightmare, shuddering in fright - and cold. Usually, she was a very positive person, but there were times she felt alone and sad. Sighing, she leaned back into bed and felt something warm close by. For a moment there she had forgotten she had a boyfriend, one who had taken up an almost permanent residence in her bed. She smiled to herself, looking at him fondly. Tired and cold, she snuggled closer to the warmth. He automatically pulled her against him and she sighed in contentment.

Yukino woke up again, much later, having slept soundly. Eying the clock, she realized she still had some time until school. She was so comfortable where she was and didn't want to move. She snuggled closer to Sting, kissing his handsome face. He moved slightly but didn't fully wake up. Yukino pressed her lips lightly against his and felt him grin slightly, before groggily returning the kiss.

They kissed lazily for a while. Yukino hummed contentedly. She felt warm, rested and happy. Suddenly filled with extra fondness for her warm, sleepy and cute boyfriend, she kissed him deeply, pressing against him. Well, all parts of him definitely liked that. They kissed until they were both breathless and panting. Sting's hands started to play with her breasts, while he kissed her neck and shoulders. Yukino groaned. Gods that felt so damn good. What time is it? Oh noooo… I don't want to get up, I want to stay here. Yukino contemplated the benefits of skipping class, but damn her teacher had that project… she just has to attend. She really really did not want to get up.

"Sting, I have to go to school", Yukino said sadly, trying to push him off her. Sting didn't appear to want to listen though.

"Umph…Sting, I can't skip this class, no matter how much I'd love to."

"Sting?" Yukino pushed at him again, but Sting settled on top of her even more firmly, trapping her.

"Sti-ing".

"Yukino, it's Saturday", Sting told his huffing girlfriend, grinning brightly.

"Huh?"

"It's Saturday, silly. You had the project yesterday."

Yukino blinked. Oh… "Oh thank god."

She wrapped her arms around Sting, kissing him soundly. They continued making out, giggling. Yukino felt very happy, reveling in it and her fondness for the young man on top of her. Sting pushed her short nightgown up and busied himself between her legs. Gods Yukino loved when he did that. She hummed with pleasure and realized this was a great opportunity to to what they hadn't done yet and preferably right *now*. She pulled at Sting to make him kiss her instead and he happily did that, while replacing his mouth with his hand.

"Sting…?"

"Hmmm…?"

"I want you."

Sting blinked at her, confused, before his eyes widened slightly in understanding.

"Uh… I… shit Yukino I don't have…."

Yukino pulled him towards her. "I am on the pill. Sting, *please*…"

"Oh thank god", Sting mumbled, getting ready in record time and pushed inside her carefully, groaning in pleasure. Yukino groaned quite a bit herself. Gods it felt damn good.


	10. The Test 3 of 5

This StingYu draft is a bit longer than the previous ones, so I've divided it into a few parts.

Modern AU. Contains lemony parts (well..PWP really) and fluff. Very light bondage and some angst.

It's quite fragmented, as it's not completed. Written when I was very much into StingYu.

Read parts 1-2 first.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Months later when it's her birthday Yukino says they can bake and cuddle at home. They pick out a recipe, go shopping and spend the day giggling as they struggle to complete it.

"Sting, don't eat all the dough!"

"Wanna taste?"

"No."

She gets to taste it by kissing him though. They make out while waiting for the cake to finish and later eat it while half-naked on the couch.

"Oh yeah, your presents."

Yukino finds herself holding a pair of gorgeous earrings - dark blue roses. She stares at them, her lip trembles and she starts to cry.

"H…hey Yukino? What is it?"

"Honey?"

"Sweetheart?"

Yukino turns her large brown eyes on him and gives him the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. He feels his heart give a heavy thump as he stares into his girlfriend's luminous eyes.

"Uh… you like them?" he tries, swallowing. "If you don't I can change them?"

"I *love* them. They are the most beautiful earrings I have ever seen."

"Oh…good. So why are you crying?"

"My sister… I…"

"You have a sister?! You've never mentioned her."

"She disappeared many years ago."

"Disappeared? How?"

Yukino finds herself telling him everything. "And she used to draw roses like these…just like these."

"Really?"

"Where did you find them?"

"Oh I ran across them in France when I was there with my parents."

"2 months ago? I didn't think you were the type to buy gifts early."

"Well… I saw them and thought you'd like them."

Yukino kisses his nose. "Do you know the designer? It's a long shot, but…"

"No, but we can find out."

Through some websearching they manage to track down the designer, who is apparantly a mysterious woman called Angel.

"My sister's name is Sorano though…"

"It could be her designer alias or something?"

"True…"

They send a message to Angel and Yukino then proceeds to open some more gifts.

"Massage oil?"

Sting gives her a slightly lecherous grin which makes her blush. "Well… it is your birthday… want me to take care of you a bit?" he asks hopefully.

"Oh some massage would be nice", she smiles, although the knows he'll want more later. Sting is single-minded like that, although she doesn't mind that part of him when it comes to pleasing her.

Sting proceeds to attend to every part of her body and then makes her come twice while burried between her thighs. He then slams into her and they both come panting heavily a while later. As they fall sleep Yukino tightens her hold on her boyfriend.

"Sting?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"Happy birthday love", Sting mumbles in her ear.

Yukino feels warm all over. Gods, he's so damn cute sometimes.


	11. The Test 4 of 5

Read parts 1-3 first.

Modern AU. Contains lemony parts (well..PWP really) and fluff. Very light bondage and some angst.

It's quite fragmented, as it's not completed. Written when I was very much into StingYu.

Draft. See profile for notes.

This one is mostly …PWP again.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Later when it's Sting's birthday, Yukino had planned on welcoming him home dressed in mouthwatering lingerie. She had even decided on giftwrapping herself. While corny as hell, she knew he'd appreciate it, just for fun. She is usually more sweet than sexy, not that he appears to mind at all. Sting however comes home too early.

"Noooo I am not ready! Sting, you have to take a walk and come back in 2 hours or so."

"2 hours?! What are you going to do?"

"Well…take a shower and …things like that."

"For 2 hours?"

"Stiiiing."

"Tell you what, guess what I want for my birthday? I want you to show me this 2h preparation."

"What?"

"Well, I have always wondered…"

"No nonono."

Sting pouts. Yukino sighs. It *is* his birthday - and he's too stubborn anyway. She proceeds to show Sting everything. He thinks it's great fun, probably in part due to the view. They make out in the shower and he even paints her nails. He then puts lotion all over her and proceeds to show his appreciation for the result. Yukino almost forgets her plans.

"On your back birthday boy."

Sting grins widely and continues doing so for quite a while, until he's yelling. They kiss lazily afterwards, while Sting hums happily. Attending to Sting has made Yukino quite exited, especially since she was already riled up after the shower and the make-out afterwards. Sting's hand catches something under the pillow, lots of pink string and a very lacy bra.

"Huh?"

"Oh…damn… you are so distracting. I was going to welcome you home dressed in this cute set and giftwrap myself." Sting has an unreadable look. "A bit corny, I admit, but it sounded good in my head at the time." Yukino moves to push the string down but Sting holds on. "Sting?"

He grins mischieviously, pinning her down. "I'll wrap you up then", he says with a slightly raspy voice.

He then binds her hands and ties her to the headboard. The look he gives her makes her nether regions tighten. Before Yukino has time to decide whether she should be nervous about this, Sting kisses her hard and she forgets everything but the feeling of him all over her. Already very aroused, she comes almost immediately just from the kiss in combination with Sting's look and the slightly helpless feeling of being pinned under his hard body and unable to move her hands.

"So you like to be tied up do you?" Sting pants, looking both pleased and more than slightly turned on. "You should have told me earlier."

"I didn't know", Yukino protests, flushing. "You could untie me now", she says, although she doesn't really want him to.

"Hardly. I am so far from done with you. I am going to make you *beg* for it", he whispers in her ear, making Yukino shiver in delight and anticipation.

She moans and pulls at her restraints as her boyfriend attends to her again. This time he's not letting her come. Later she's actually whimpering his name, pleading with him to take her. Sting eventually complies - later, when she almost sobs. He's not very gentle and she loves it.

"So how did Sting like his birthday present?"

"Uh… yeah… I… what?"

"The tickets?"

"Oh god I forgot to give them to him."

"You what? What were you doing?" Yukino turns red as a tomato just thinking about it. "Ah, birthday sex. Good?"

"Eeeerza."

"Ah very good?"

Yukino holds her flaming cheeks, looking embarrassed. Lucy laughs.

"Haha Yukino, you should see your face right now. Now spill, you don't have to give us all the details. Just… 3."

"He painted my toenails, I ordered him on his back and then he tied me up with the birthday string."

Her girlfrinds hoot in delight.


	12. The Test 5 of 5

Read parts 1-4 first.

Modern AU. Contains lemony parts (well..PWP really) and fluff. Very light bondage and some angst.

It's quite fragmented, as it's not completed. Written when I was very much into StingYu.

Draft. See profile for notes.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Yukino regrets telling Natsu about her only dating Sting due to Minerva, as Natsu throws it in Sting's face when they have a fight. She told him in confidence a long time ago, when she had just met Sting. Sting scoffs. "Nice one flamebrain."

"It's true! She told me so herself. Why on earth would she date you otherwise?!"

Sting turns to Yukino to make her deny it. She looks awfully guilty though. Yukino wishes she could forget the look on Sting's face as he realizes it's true, but it never fails to make her cry every time in the lonely nights to come.

Sting refuses to see or talk to her. She got into his room once, finding him on the bed looking away from her.

"I don't want to see you", he said quietly.

"Just listen…"

"I don't want to listen to you either."

"Please! I understand you must feel…"

"What? Did you discover that the woman you loved lied to you for the past year too? Not likely. Now leave. I don't want to see your face ever again."

Her friends try to help, but she just shuts them out. When Natsu tries to talk to her she hits him hard. She later learns she broke his nose, not that she cares. That absolute twerp! While she knows she deserves it and the truth probably would have to come out sooner or later, she knows she would have managed to tell Sting in a way that wouldn't make him hate her. …so this is what it feels like when your heart breaks.

Sting cries himself to sleep. He is in bad shape. Rogue and the others try to comfort him but don't have much luck. Minerva confesses to Rogue that she just did it for the team. Her father Jiemma ran the team too hard and she thought Sting would benefit from having a girlfriend.

"He did…but that was a rotten thing to do Lady. He's completely broken. I have never seen him like this."

Jiemma is not happy with Sting's moping and hits him in front of the team when he fails to perform 150%.

"Hey! Give him a break! He's just broken up with his girlfriend!" Rogue yells.

"Do you want to get hit too? A proud member of Sabertooth doesn't cry over some whore." Sting's eyes flash and he hits Jiemma back. "Huh?"

"Don't threathen my best friend and don't call my ex-girlfriend a whore!"

"You little… you bring shame on Sabertooth!"

"Glad to hear it. I quit!"

"Fine!"

"Wh… then I quit too!" Rogue says.

"Huh?"

"Me too!" says Rufus.

"And me!" says Orga.

Soon the rest of the team joins in and Jiemma finds himself on the ground with no team. Sting hugs his friends and they comfort him. They decide to start a new team together. The others suggest Minerva as coach. Sting grits his teeth but later makes peace with her. She explains she only wanted to help - and they seemed fine together, right?

"Right… apart from the fact that she only dated me to get into Saber…"

"Really Sting don't be so childish. Did it seem like she just dated you for that?"

"She lied to me! …actually that's not really the problem at all. The problem is her and Natsu."

"I still don't believe that."

"But… why would people make that up?"

"Ok fine, but you love her, right? Don't you think you could forgive her?"

"I don't know… it's not something you forget…"

"I didn't say forget. I said forgive. You just forgave me. I lied to you too."

"Yes, but…"

"You are not in love with me, no. So, forgiving Yukino is harder, but also more important. Right?"

Sting sighs. He's not used to feeling this much. On occasion he wishes he was just a dorky soccerplayer again.

Angel replies to Sting's earlier email. He wants to tell Yukino but what if it's not her sister? He meets with Angel and they talk. Sting realizes it must be her and shows her the way to Yukino.

"Yukino will be so happy to see you."

"You're not coming?"

"We broke up, remember?"

"Yes but…"

"Look, she doesn't love me, so I'd like to leave now."

Angel shrugs and goes to surprise Yukino. Yukino and Angel have a tearfilled and emotional reunion.

"How did you find me?"

"I replied to the email your blond hunk sent me. Once he was sure I was your sister he sent me here."

"Y…you met Sting? We broke up." Yukino says sadly.

"Yes he told me. May I ask why? You both seem heartbroken to be honest."

"It's my fault… I messed up." Yukino cries in her sister's arms and manages to get everything off her chest.

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me. In fact he won't even see me."

"Do you love him?"

"Gods yes", Yukino sighs. "In the beginning I was a bit on edge. I was waiting for him to turn out to have some horrible side. Why else would Minerva tell me dating him was a test. It was no chore I'll tell you that."

"Yes he's pretty cute."

Yukino glares at her sister. "Haha don't worry, he's all yours."

"He's not though…"

"Listen, write him a letter or something. You're both hurting."

Sting and Yukino spend some time apart. Both are miserable. Yukino realizes she should have told him a long time ago and not played with his emotions - even though she did fall for him quite quickly. Yukino tells Minerva she doesn't want to get into Saber anyway. Minerva said she entered her into the logs after she had been dating Sting for 3 months or so.

"Why, did you think you had to date him longer?"

When Yukino fails to laugh at this, Minerva sighs.

"Look I am sorry, a lot of this is my fault and I don't enjoy listening to Sting crying himself to sleep."

Yukino's eyes widen at this and then fills with tears.

"Oh not you too. I am going to lock both of you into a room."

Sting realizes he overreacted. It was probably due to finding out in such a brutal public way - and from *Natsu* at that. The idea of those two together… Still, he probably should listen to what she has to say. The fact that she seems down should indicate she misses him a bit, right? And he misses her a lot. Even though her and Natsu… well, she did date him, right? So who cares about her and Natsu's past - and didn't someone say she broke his nose, so she *must* be over him, right? Minerva was right - he should be able to forgive her and above all he should actually listen to her. What kind of crappy boyfriend is he really?

He marches over to Yukino's room in the middle of the night, but hesitates. He then notices that Yukino is sleeping in one of his jerseys and takes that as a sign he should proceed, so he crawls into her bed like he used to do. Yukino is asleep so she doesn't notice until early morning. She wakes up feeling warm again. Sting? Does this mean…? She doesn't dare hope, but if he just wanted to yell at her he could have come during the day and not crawled into her bed again… Sting wakes up, looking at his nervous girlfriend.

"Morning", he mumbles, his expression not giving much away.

"G…goodmorning."

"I'm sorry!" they both blurt out at the same time.

"I am so so sorry! I overreacted. I can't believe I didn't even listen to you. I am the crappiest boyfriend ever. I was just so *damn* jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Well…you and Natsu. I mean, I heard about you two… and even though it was over… I mean I heard he was still… you were dating me though and I thought it was in the past…but then when he told me I thought that maybe… but I should still have listened and…"

"Wait…what?" Yukino was struggling to understand what he meant. "Me and Natsu what?"

"Well…since you dated before and I heard he wasn't over you at all and that you still… and then you'd told him about me…and"

"But…Sting, I've never dated Natsu"

"Huh?"

"I've never dated Natsu. In fact I've never done anything remotely intimate with him whatsoever."

"But…"

"I promise you, on my sister's life." Sting blinks.

"I can't believe that's what you were angry about. I thought you were mad about the test…"

"Oh *that*… It was actually kind of funny", Sting grins.

Yukino managed to grin slightly back, feeling relieved. "So you forgive me for that?"

"Of course I do, it's no big deal really… although…you could have told me you know…instead of Natsu."

"I know. Sorry."

"No I am sorry. I can't believe I just shut you out like that. I'll never do that again."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I might get mad, but I'll listen and I'll talk. I swear."

Sting kisses her softly and she eagerly kisses him back. Oh gods she missed this. She missed all parts of this dorky wonderful oblivous cute dumb sexy man.

When they attempt to leave later they notice Minerva has locked the door from the outside.

"Forget it, I am not letting you out until you've made up."

"We *have* made up!"

"I don't believe you.

"Minerva…"

"Lady!"

Minerva opens the door slightly. "Let's see some proof then."

They both glare at her, then sigh and kiss.

"Good kids, you can get breakfast."

"Seriously, that woman…"

%%%

Notes:

Sorry about Natsu… and fyi he dated Lisanna (who looks similar), hence the reason Sting's received the wrong intel.


	13. Celestial Spirit

This is a short draft from my StingYu days - basically PWP.

AU, canon era.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Sting finds some documents left behind by Jiemma. Apparantly as master of Sabertooth he's able to summon a celestial spirit that will please him. She will disappear right after his release and he can summon her 4 times a month. Sting scoffs at this, but later one night when tossing around in bed feeling frustrated he comes to think of it again. After some more tossing he stomps to collect the scroll and summons the spirit to his bedroom. She is lovely, with a lush figure and short silver-white hair. She looks slightly sad and stoic when appearing and then surprised.

"M..master?"

"Oh sorry, Jiemma is gone. I am the new master of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe."

"Greetings master."

"Sting is fine", Sting mumbles, still taking in her appearance, feeling his pants tighten. Shit, she looks so real and gods what a body and face and shit even her voice is drop-dead gorgeous.

"S…sting-sama", the spirit tries.

"Good enough", Sting grins. "So, how is this usually done?"

"Uhm…" the spirit blinks, looking confused. "I am meant to please you, so you are free to do as you like. You have to provide your own tools though."

"Tools?"

"If you wish to whip me for example, you will have to arrange…"

"Why would I want to whip you?" Sting looks aghast. "I was just a bit …frustrated… and I read about you in Jiemmas papers…"

"I can assist you with that", the spirit says, and proceeds to give him the most amazing blowjob he has ever had. "Goodnight master", the spirit says and departs.

Sting realizes the annoying thing about the spirit leaving after his release, but he can hardly complain. He summons her again as soon as he can. This time, he makes sure to move the lovely spirit to bed first and enjoy her longer. He explores her body thoroughly and then takes her. The spirit comes first, looking dazed. Sting follows and has time to give her a deep kiss before she disappears. She feels amazing and Sting is instantly addicted.

After quite a few times of just enjoying her body in every way he can imagine (but no whips), they begin to talk a bit. He finds out her name is Yukino. After some time he develops feelings for her. It's hard not to, when he actually gets to know her. Sting wants to keep her longer and pesters her for clues.

"So…if I don't come, you just stay here?"

"Uh…I guess so. I don't think that has ever happened before."

"Just watch me, I'll be able to resist you." The spirit giggles at that. Sting finds that unbearably cute and groans. How on earth is he going to survive this?

He does survive and Yukino stays with him. She looks completely normal apart from some sign and Sting passes her off as his girlfriend.

While he can't come, Yukino is allowed to, so Sting makes sure to at least take good care of her. They kiss as well and cuddle a bit, although Yukino is careful not to touch Sting too much. It's torture for him, but not being close to her is worse.

Sting asks about friends and family and Yukino says the only person she misses is her sister and she's no longer in the spirit world anyway. She answered summons and never returned. She doesn't know if she's dead or has somehow stayed in the human world.

Turns out Yukino's sister Angel/Sorano stays in the human world as her master died after summoning her. Sting meets her on a mission and tells her about her sister. Angel joins him and is relieved to see Yukino and vice versa. Angel then tries to cut down Sting with a knife so that Yukino will be free but Yukino jumps in between, getting stabbed. Sting yells for a healer and cradles her. Angel is stunned. Yukino says she loves him and Sting also confesses. They don't notice her switching to human but Angel does. The healer saves Yukino's life and she remains with Sting.


	14. Bonds 1 of 4

IMPORTANT:

This old fragmented StingYu draft contains angst, abuse, graphic/non-grahic lemon, UST and PWP. Also, it contains non-con, abusive/unhealthy relationships and stepcest, so in case you want to avoid that - *don't read it*.

I repeat - non-con, abuse, stepcest and lemon - *don't like, don't read* - (or read it and rewrite that part in your head - I just overdosed on hentai doujin or something; it's supposed to be romantic).

Nowadays I find it impossible to ship Rogue with anyone but Sting, but this one is old and contains some Rogura, as well as Sting/Rogue BROTP.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Yukino's father and Sting's mother get married briefly. Sting no longer lives at home full time, he's studying in another town. Yukino is younger and still lives at home. Sting initially just teases her, helps her with homework and drives her to stuff, but later he begins to touch her. The touching is brief and not too intimate at first, but escalates quite quickly. It is not long before Yukino finds herself pinned under Sting, while he fondles and sucks her breasts. It makes her reluctantly wet, so he starts to use his fingers on her. He's not taking her - he's most likely afraid to cross that line - but it's quite clear he would want to. When he's made her come he briefly looks as if he's sorely tempted, but then makes her suck him instead. When she's older, he takes her though. It's not painful, although a bit uncomfortable at first. She gets used to it quickly though. Sting seems to like it a lot at least. He's always murmuring that she feels amazing and that her body is very very enticing. When she starts to have some tentative adventures with boys her age she's sad to discover they frankly suck at it. Their kisses, their touches, their fumbling - nothing makes her exited. She almost believes she's frigid, until Sting visits home again and makes her come screaming in no time.

—

Their home is not a happy place. Their parents have issues with drugs, alcohol and bring home weird people. Sting and Yukino basically live on their own in a separate part of the house, which they lock. Yukino is always happy to have Sting home as she feels safer then. She used to crawl into his bed to feel safe and secure even before they started to be intimate. Their relationship is not normal and healthy, but it's their way of coping with a very bad family situation.

—

Their parents divorce and Yukino moves to a dorm. Sting doesn't stop sleeping with her though, but visits her dorm and takes her there. By now, Yukino is at university. She sees Sting regularly. He works as a lawyer though, so he's quite busy. Her roommate Lucy is mad at them both and flees the dorm when he visits. She heard them once and doesn't want to repeat the experience. She didn't really want to know her quiet shy friend could make those kind of noises. She's tried to convince Yukino to make him stop, but Yukino doesn't seem to want to.

—

When they're at a club, Yukino looks sick and dizzy and Lucy realizes she's been drugged. They were given a lift here by some older students, so Lucy gets nervous. Yukino fumbles with her phone. "Sting-sama", she mumbles. Lucy hates the guy, but she's desperate and grabs Yukino's phone.

"Hello sweetheart", Sting replies.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino's friend."

"What's wrong?!"

She'd swear the slimeball actually sounded worried… "Yukino's been drugged."

"Where are you? Keep her safe, I am coming."

He does come quickly and brought a friend - Rogue - as well, so they have no trouble leaving. They bring them back to the dorm. Sting stays with Yukino and Lucy finds herself talking to his surprisingly nice friend.

Sting is enraged. How dare some utter scum try to take advantage of… oh fuck… While Sting has of course had first second as well as third and fourth thoughts about what he's done and is continuing doing to Yukino and has felt like scum about it, he's never felt this kind of utter loathing for himself before. Gods…he did the same… He wants to run away and scream but Yukino is cradled in his arms so he can't leave now. He wallows in misery during the night and also plots revenge against whoever drugged his…well whatever they are. In the morning, Yukino seems happy safe and content to be in his arms, which makes Sting hate himself even more. Sting manages to leave and doesn't visit her anymore. He calls Lucy to check on her though. Yukino is sad and bewildered. Frankly Sting has never avoided her before and it makes her sad. Perhaps he feels it's somehow her fault? Lucy grinds her teeth and finally visits Sting. He confesses to feeling absolutely horrible about everything he's done.

"Great that you finally grew a conscience, but while you wallow here Yuki thinks you hate her and finds her disgusting."

"W..what? No!"

"So if you could possibly manage to hug her without resorting to fucking her afterwards, she'd really need your support right now."

—

Sting gets his head out of his ass and supports her, helping her to recover, without touching her in any intimate way. Yukino finally asks why and Sting confesses his newfound guilt. Yukino tries to convince him it's different though.

"Yes…it's different. It's worse. What I did to you was so much worse, because you had no way out and you had to stay close to me in that hellish house. I could just have protected you. Instead I raped you for years."

Yukino is trying to process this. She doesn't really see it that way. She logically understands, but it's been her safe constant over the years and she finds it a bit hard to readjust.

"So, you are not going to sleep with me any more?"

"No."

"Oh…"

Yukino is almost mad about it. Other men are frankly quite boring - Sting is 6 years older than her and she's used to him. She gets other boyfriends, although they never get close enough. She still sees Sting. They have dinner and study, they go to concerts and movies Lucy doesn't like. She goes to therapy to process everything. Needless to say it takes a while.

—

Sting manages to track down the group who preyed on the girls. He encounters Cana, a reporter who's apparantly found her way to the info from another event. They collaborate, finding a lot of very interesting info, a pedophile ring and links to higher places. Sting works on this pro bono, so he's not popular at work right now. Rogue covers for him as best he can. Sting lets Cana take all the credit for the story and she even wins prices for it. Sting can at least feel as if he's avenged what happened to Yukino as well as make sure other girls are not used the way he himself used Yukino. Cana's friendship also has some benefits. When he's almost fired for not spending enough time on regular cases, she walzes in with a few friends saying she needs him to help. Jiemma says someone else can do it, as Sting might not be with the firm for long.

"Really? So Sting, when you pick your new place, let me know and I'll bring all of Gildarts' accounts over to you."

Jiemma is horrified to lose the Gildards accounts and immediately drops the probation. Sting handles Cana's cases with brilliance and is back in the boss' good graces. He doesn't forget the insult though. To further atone he does pro bono cases from time to time, specifically for the same kind of causes.

—

Yukino and her friends are partying in town. They miss the bus home and it's quite cold outside. Yukino suggests they sleep in Sting's apartment. Lucy is not happy about it - but the others think it's a great idea. But, what will Sting say about it? Yuki says he won't mind and besides he's working late tonight due to preparing a case. She calls him to let him know. Sting says it's no problem and he won't be home until morning anyway. The other girls think it's great fun to explore Sting's apartment. He has a picture of Yukino, but it's a normal one. It's not enormous, but has 2 bedrooms - Yukino usually sleeps in the other one and has some things stored there. The girls have a cosy afterparty and then curl up in both Sting's large bed and Yukino's, clad in undergarments.

When Sting gets home in the morning he is greeted by a sight of his bed filled with half-naked girls. He remarks that his colleagues are going to be insanely jealous - the male ones at least.

"Sting-sama!" Yukino jumps up to hug him and kiss his cheek. He smiles wryly, holding her.

"Hello sweetheart, did you have fun last night?"

"Yes Sting-sama. Thank you for letting us crash here."

"No problem, you're always welcome, you know that."

"You look tired Sting-sama. Have you been working all night?"

"Yeah. All done now though."

"You need to sleep. Girls, out of bed."

"I can crash on the couch sweetheart."

"No no, you need to sleep - and we're going to have breakfast now anyway."

The girls all scamper out of bed and Sting falls asleep instantly in his clothes. Yukino fixes breakfast, clearly at home.

"Yuki, you didn't say your relative was young and super-cute! Based on Lucy's description I thought he was some weird old uncle or something, not a hot lawyer."

"Sting-sama is not that old."

"You seem close?"

Lucy rolls her eyes - if the others only knew how close.

"Our parents were married briefly - and we don't get along so well with them, so you might say Sting-sama is the only family I have."

Yukino then undresses Sting and makes sure his apartment looks in order - she also prepares him some breakfast and leaves a note.

—

Their parents die and they both feel relief about it. They sleep together twice that night - desperate and passionate, slow and sensual, both insanely good. Sting immediately bolts though. He gets a girlfriend who's the daughther of his lawfirm boss and attempts to run with it. Yukino studies and tries to date. They still see each other but nothing intimate. Sting always comes running when she needs something though and it's not popular with his girlfriend.


	15. Bonds 2 of 4

IMPORTANT:

This old fragmented StingYu draft contains angst, abuse, graphic/non-grahic lemon, UST and PWP. Also, it contains non-con, abusive/unhealthy relationships and stepcest (due to an overdose of hentai doujin I think), so in case you want to avoid that - *don't read it*.

I repeat - non-con, abuse, stepcest and lemon - *don't like, don't read* - (or read it and rewrite that part in your head or something).

Nowadays I find it impossible to ship Rogue with anyone but Sting, but this one is old and contains some Rogura, as well as Sting/Rogue BROTP.

Read part 1 first.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Yukino is in an accident. Lucy and her friends are at the hospital. The doctor calls her next of kin, which is Sting. He leaves an important fundraiser event that he attends with his girlfriend Minerva, who is furious with him. Sting is worried sick about Yukino though and barely cares.

"What's your relationship? It says 'next of kin - other?'"

"It's complicated", Sting sighs. "Our parents used to be married for a while."

"You're not related by blood? Pity."

"Why?"

"She needs a new kidney."

"You can have mine!"

"That's good to know but it might not work, since you're not related. Are you certain?"

"She can have evey goddamn organ I have. Anything she needs, just take it. Please."

Turns out, Sting's kidney works. He calls Minerva to tell her he'll be in the hospital for a few weeks. She breaks up with him and he feels relieved. He tells the office as well and they fire him. He's surprised to feel relieved about that as well. He can't reach Rogue so tells Lucy to arrange with him to take care of his cat.

Yukino is happy to wake up with her friends but still seems a bit sad.

"He is here", Lucy says.

"Huh?"

"Sting. He is here."

"Oh…" Yukino says, embarrassed. "Am I that transparent?" Lucy nods. "Is he outside?"

"He's in recovery."

"What? Was he in an accident too?! Is he ok?"

Yukino looks so worried the doctor comes running.

"Miss Aguria, you need to calm down."

"But Sting-sama… my…uh… she said he's been in an accident. I need to know…"

"Sting? Sting Eucliffe? Your donor?"

Rogue tells Lucy Sting's always been nuts about Yukino. It's almost pathetic how whipped he is, really. She has him neatly wrapped around her little finger. It's a novel feeling for Lucy to hear someone on Sting's 'side' talking about their 'relationship'.

"Seriously, she once called him and mentioned she wanted strawberries - and don't you think he went and got her strawberries?! Really, it's not as if she's pregnant or something. Whenever she wants to go somewhere he's driving her, if she wants to to any event, no matter how boring, he takes her there. He buys her ridiculously expensive presents. He always answers if she calls, even if he's in a meeting or it's in the middle of the night. Let me tell you Minerva is almost spitting about it. Minerva really hates her, she's always felt as if Sting kept a large part of himself away from her."

"But…you know…"

"Yeah, I know. It's not something he's proud about you know. He's been in therapy for years about it and he's trying to make amends. Perhaps that's why he spoils her all the time - and he busted those pedophiles…"

"I thought Cana Alberona did that."

"Sting worked with her on the case. You didn't know? He spent months digging into that one. I know you don't like him, but he has good sides too you know - and no matter what you think, he loves Yukino." Lucy must have made a noise of protest. "You don't know him as I do. He does love her. And she loves him."

"If it helps, think of them both as victims. You have no idea of the utter hell Sting lived as a child. It's a wonder he's even sane today."

"I…I have heard from Yukino that their parents were not…good ones."

"That's putting it lightly, but Sting's father was a lot worse. Who do you think gave him the scar on his face? He has several more. Besides, Sting only went home to that hellhole regularly because of Yukino. You think he'd even be near those crazy people otherwise? You'd do more harm than good trying to keep them apart. They would both be terribly unhappy."

"Figures he'd give her his kidney", Rogue sighs. "I am not surprised."

"That's the least he could do", Lucy mutters.

"You are not wrong. I think he's almost happy to be able to give her something like this. I doubt he even cares it cost him his girlfriend and his job as well."

"Huh?"

"Not that she was that much of a girlfriend, but still."

"What are you talking about?"

"Minerva finally broke up with him for always putting Yuki first and when he told his boss about this they fired him. Like I said, not that he'd care. Yukino is everything to him. There is nothing he wouldn't do for her."

Yukino and Sting get better and take care of each other after the hospital visit. Yukino stays with him. Sting is not touching her though. Lucy realizes it's quite fruitless to try to keep them apart. Sting and Rogue start their own lawfirm called the Twin Dragons and all other good lawyers from their old firm joins them. They are very successful.


	16. Bonds 3 of 4

IMPORTANT:

This old fragmented StingYu draft contains angst, abuse, graphic/non-grahic lemon, UST and PWP. Also, it contains non-con, abusive/unhealthy relationships and stepcest (due to an overdose of hentai doujin I think), so in case you want to avoid that - *don't read it*.

I repeat - non-con, abuse, stepcest and lemon - *don't like, don't read* - (or read it and rewrite that part in your head or something).

Nowadays I find it impossible to ship Rogue with anyone but Sting, but this one is old and contains some Rogura, as well as Sting/Rogue BROTP.

Read parts 1-2 first.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Sting wakes up screaming. Yukino runs to his room and comforts him. He finally falls back asleep, nestled in Yukino's neck, while she strokes his hair and murmurs whatever she thinks he needs to hear.

"I didn't think you had these nightmares anymore Sting-sama."

"I don't have them very often." Sting sighs. "Thank you."

"Anytime Sting-sama."

Sting is not happy Yukino had to see that again, although he can't help but compare her reaction to the one or two times he had them while dating Minerva. Needless to say she was less than sympathetic.

The next night, Yukino has a nightmare of her own. Sting carries her crying to his bed and holds her. Yukino can't help but think it would be so much nicer to sleep there all the time. It feels warm, safe and wonderful to wake up nestled in Sting's arms again and he looks so awfully cute when he's sleeping. All sprawled, tousled and not to mention naked. Stupid stubborn man. When he is not supposed to have sex with with her he does. When she definitely wants to he doesn't. If she'd known he'd be this good at abstaining she'd have slept with him more than twice after the funeral.

They figure out it's the anniversary of their parents' deaths that triggered the nightmares. Sting later has a different nightmare about hurting her.

"I am so sorry, so so sorry", he whispers brokenly.

"It's alright Sting-sama. I am here. I am ok. You are not hurting me."

"How can you even stand to be near me?"

"You are too important to me to let that destroy our family."

"You've always been so strong", Sting mumbles.

"If you need to hear it to understand it, I forgive you."

"What would I do without you sweetheart."

"You don't have to find out", Yukino says, kissing his temple.

—

The concierge/landlord/owner in Sting's house always calls Yukino Mrs Eucliffe. They haven't the heart to correct him. He's a dear old man.

Sting dresses in full suits at work. However privately he dresses very casually, usually in tattered jeans, tight tshirts and a short jacket. The earring is always on though. He pierced his ear quite early but the earring he wears now was a gift from Yukino on his 25th birthday. He collects comic books. Apart from the pro bono cases he also holds courses. With friends he's quite chatty, grins and jokes around. Professionally he has a more sarcastic edge and seems more serious.

Yukino is often called the ice queen by people who don't know her well. She's quite softspoken and serious and dresses a lot in white. With her close friends she's not silent though. She's very successful in HR management and works for one of the largest companies in town. Her written materials are so good Sting has managed to nag her into writing books as well. Privately, she enjoys drawing.

They both enjoy movies and reading.

Sting keeps in shape through jogging and boxing with Rogue. Yukino joins on occasion, but also enjoys dancing. Rogue is more into martial arts, but likes training with Sting. Yukino enjoys dancing with Sting, so she drags him along.

—

Rogue tells Sting he met this fantastic woman when he was out with his martial arts friends. They were both a bit drunk, but he definitely remembers that she was intelligent, confident, pretty, had great dry wit and was a hell of a kisser. Sting, who can count the women Rogue has been involved with on less than one hand (and him being this into someone has never happened before), is eager to hear more, but Rogue is reluctant to say a lot. He feels embarrassed as he was acting slightly out of character. Maybe if they met under different circumstances it wouldn't work out… she might expect him to be the same… she might be different. Sting at least figures out her name is Kagura and a few more details and files that information away for future plotting. It sounds an awful lot like Yukino's new colleague actually… He brings it up with her later.

"Your new colleague Kagura seems nice. She can't be single, right?"

Yukino feels her heart drop. Oh gods *please* don't let him be interested in Kagura. Watching the man she loves date someone she actually likes would be a nightmare. It was horrible enough with Minerva, that she almost never had to meet, and somehow knew Sting would break up with eventually.

"Yuki?" Sting waves in front of her spaced-out face.

"Kagura is single, although I don't think she's available as she is a bit hung up on a guy she met recently… …why are you asking?"

"Well, I have nefarious plans involving her and Rogue", Sting says, grinning, "so I need to know how the ground lays. Do you know when she met the guy and any details, because I think it could be Rogue."

Yukino is relieved. 'Oh gods yes, let's match them up.'

"Uhm… Kagura said he had dark hair, slightly longish, a bit brooding but with a sweet smile and a good kisser. That does sound like Rogue-sama actually."

"Have you kissed Rogue?" Sting asks with a slightly feigned frown.

Yuki rolls her eyes. "So, how can we set them up?"

"Hmmm… Any girls night planned soon? Preferably here at our place?"

"No, but that can be arranged", Yukino grins, as always happy he calls it their home and not his.

"You're the best sweetheart! I'll figure out a way to casually bring Rogue over and then we just get them to talk somehow."

"Kagura is very shy, but if Rogue-sama has already managed to kiss her…"

"They were both smashed then, so if you make sure she's a bit tipsy they should be able to at least talk, right?"

"Consider it done. Kagura is a sucker for drinks."

"Like you then?"

"Sting-sama…"

"Hey, it's Saturday, should we hit that dance place tonight?"

"Really?"

"Sure!"

"Well, if you are that fond of dancing I won't stop you."

Ah nice, at least that will give him an opportunity to ogle Yuki in indecent clothing and dance with her on a packed dancefloor, happy times!

When Yukino has a girls meeting in their apartment, Sting makes sure to take Rogue for a run so they can casually stroll in later - "just taking a quick shower sweetheart and then we'll be off". Both Rogue and Kagura turn scarlet when they spot each other and Rogue flees to the kitchen shortly after introductions.

"You knew she was here, didn't you?"

Sting grins broadly. "You are welcome", he sing-songs.

"I am going to kill you", Rogue mutters.

"Now, go in there and talk to her. Yuki says she's extremely shy, so you should seem almost chatty."

Rogue sighs, he might as well… he talks to Lucy first but finally gets to talk to Kagura. She does seem very shy, but when discussing a subject she's passionate about her tongue loosens a lot. Rogue manages to ask her to a martial arts event and spends the rest of the evening grinning like an idiot to Sting's amusement. It takes a while, but they do end up together. Sting is very happy to see Rogue settled. He's like a brother to him.

Kagura actually likes Sting. Lucy is still a bit miffed about him, but most of her antipathy is gone. She was quite impressed with the kidney incident and the fact that he didn't care about anything else. Rogue's talk helped a lot, as well as the pro bono cases. The deciding factor is that Yukino does seem to genuinly love the guy, despite everything.


	17. Worry

Old rough draft from my StingYu days, based on some wish to see Sting act cliché worried while still being semi-professional.

Mostly fluff.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Yukino is away on a s-class job together with representatives from other guilds. Sabertooth never participated in joint missions before, but that is one of many changes Sting has introduced. However the group doesn't return and Sting is concerned. He calls the other guildmasters to see if they have news but they have no info either. As the days pass Sting's worry increases. Lamia Scale's master Obaba sighs when she sees his face in the lacrima. He's been calling a lot lately.

"You again! I'll call you as soon as I hear anything. Shoo!"

Sting calls Fairy Tail. Mirajane answers and gives Sting a compassionate look, taking in his tense appearance.

"We haven't heard anything Sting. I take it you haven't either?"

"No", Sting says, looking really down. "I am going to send out a search party. Do you wish to join?"

"I am pretty sure Master Makarov will agree to that."

"Please ask and have them report to Sabertooth as soon as possible. If you can, please include Wendy. I don't know if Cheria is available and our strong healer won't be back until next week."

"You think…?"

"I don't know, but if all of them were in good shape they should have been home days ago. Hopefully sh…they have been detained for other reasons."

Sting assembles the search party and briefs them on the location etc. Through sources he knows where they were last seen and there is also a mission which takes them close, so they will use that to cross the border. He leaves Rufus in charge and takes Rogue with him. Fairy Tail has sent Wendy and Gajeel. Lamia Scale has sent Cheria and Jura. Mermaid Heal has sent Arana. Members of the missing group are Yukino, Lyon, Kagura, Bacchus and Levy, so it's not a weak team and it's clear the other masters are also worried, hence the strong search party. Sting is happy to have several strong wizards with him, including two healers. Minerva, Jura and Dobengal are on missions, as well as team Natsu.

The search party finds the group's trace and uncovers a big plot of some kind, related to both missions. Bacchus is found and he says they were split up. They are all wounded but the celestial wizard and Lyon were worst off. Sting turns white at that. "How bad?" Bacchus is not sure, but last he saw they were all able to at least move. That was days ago though.

Lyon has taken a liking to Yukino, probably in part due to her calling him Lyon-sama. Yukino is flattered by the attention but doesn't really feel anything for him. The party has grown close though. They have been fighting non-stop and even if they are all strong they are all hurt and exhausted.

They find Levy next and then Kagura. Each can offer more info and it's not good. Sting is frantic by now, but tries not to show it as he is the guildmaster and the one to lead the search party. Rogue notices though.

When they find Lyon, he's in very bad shape, unable to move and about to be attacked by a few monsters that the others start to kill off. He says Yukino lured a herd of monsters away about 30 minutes ago. Sting leaves Lyon to Cheria and some others and yells for Rogue, Gajeel and Wendy to join him and the rest to follow later when they can. He can smell Yukino's blood and he knows he has to hurry. They arrive in the nick of time. Yukino has killed off a lot of them but she is badly hurt and her magic all but spent. They have time to see her use the 13th gate on a large group of monsters but more are coming from behind. Sting leaps to attack immediately, Rogue flanking him like a shadow. Gajeel and Wendy are also used to working together. Sting fights his way to Yukino, who is bleeding badly and collapsing on the ground. Sting grabs her and yells for Wendy to join him and leaves Rogue and Gajeel to work together. They are soon joined by Jura and the others so the monsters are defeated. Sting carries Yukino behind cover and Wendy attends to her many wounds. Yukino has never been so happy to see her friends and her master especially. Due to the stressful situation and his great relief in finding her alive, Sting is way more affectionate and physical than he usually allows himself to be, to Yukino's delight and Rogue's amusement.

They all travel home. Sting is unhappy to realize he's jealous of Lyon's attention towards Yukino. Rogue and Gajeel find it wagely amusing. Yukino later hears from Lamia Scale's master and Mirajane about Sting's calls, which makes her blush. Lyon's master tells him he might as well forget the celestial girl, as he'll likely have to fight her master for her at some point. Lyon had noticed Sting looking out for her, but had hoped it was just nakama feelings. He is annoyed he's only falling for girls that are unavailable to him. He does take Yukino out on a date but it's clear to him she's not that into him and Sting's glares are making him a bit nervous. He later falls for Lisanna.

The expedition is a huge success as they solved several s-class missions and an international conflict in a go and the fact that they worked together is good press for all the guilds. The wizards were all popular before but even more so now. Sabertooth gets really good press as someone abroad managed to record the last fight, which shows Yukino, fighting off tons of monsters while wounded and with torn clothing. It also shows Sting and Rogue with spectacular attacks and seamless teamwork and then all the wizards joining forces. If anyone had doubts about Sabertooth's young and inexperienced master, they are now silenced, as well as anyone doubting that Sabertooth's changed.

There are tons of interviews and photos in sorcerer weekly and Yukino finds herself with more admirers than she feels comfortable with. Rufus mischieviously says she can just say that she's dating Sting. Everyone seems to think so anyway, due to the recording. Teasing Yukino about their master has quickly become a new hobby for him and he takes great delight in pointing out occasions when she betrays her affection for him and vice versa. Yukino escapes to Fairy Tail only to discover that Mirajane is even worse, constantly picturing how adorable their children would be.

Sting and Rogue leave on a mission to get away and Yukino leaves on one with Minerva. They travel together part of the way. When discussing the missions Minerva says that her 1st choice for the mission was to take Rogue and the mission that Sting is on would work great with Yukino so they should switch. Sting and Rogue are too ill to argue and they don't really mind the switch. Yukino says both are fine with her. Rogue congratulates Minerva on her scheme and she winks.


	18. Bonds 4 of 4

IMPORTANT:

This old fragmented StingYu draft contains angst, abuse, graphic/non-grahic lemon, UST and PWP. Also, it contains non-con, abusive/unhealthy relationships and stepcest (due to an overdose of hentai doujin I think), so in case you want to avoid that - *don't read it*.

I repeat - non-con, abuse, stepcest and lemon - *don't like, don't read* - (or read it and rewrite that part in your head or something).

Nowadays I find it impossible to ship Rogue with anyone but Sting, but this one is old and contains some Rogura, as well as Sting/Rogue BROTP.

Read parts 1-3 first.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

They sit comfortably sprawled on the coach. Yukino is reading a report and Sting is preparing a case. They are both healed and back on track with their jobs. Yukino should have moved out months ago but doesn't want to and neither of them brings it up. They both love living together again and have quickly fallen into an old comfortable routine. You'd think they hadn't lived apart at all. Yukino is a bit on edge though. What if Sting wants her to move out? She doesn't think she could bear it. Well someone has to bring it up and apparantly it's not going to be Sting…

Sting's shirt is hiked up, exposing the scar on his abdomen (and his abs, which Yukino enjoys looking at, especially since she no longer gets to touch them unless she invents a good excuse). Yukino traces it, looking a bit sad.

"You're not allowed to do something like this ever again."

"You're one to talk", Sting mutters. "I thought my heart would stop when the hospital called me."

"What do you think I felt when I woke up and they said you were in recovery?"

"Anything for you sweetheart", Sting quipps, grinning, trying to lighten the mood a bit - and change the subject.

"Would you stop that?!"

Yukino sounds almost angry, which is very unlike her, so Sting blinks, looking a bit guarded. "Stop what?"

Stupid annoying stubborn confusing sweet idiot, she thinks, wondering what on earth she's supposed to do with him. Hit him? Kiss him? What do you do with someone you love desperately and who constantly acts as if you are the most precious thing on earth, while still refusing to do anything about it? She has tried dropping several hints that she definitely wouldn't mind having an actual relationship, but Sting has managed to ignore them all.

Deciding to start in a different end, Yukino moves to finally addressing their living arrangements.

"We decided to live together while we were recovering, but we are both healed and you haven't said anything about me moving out."

Sting is slightly confused about the change in subject and automatically slips into lawyer-mode, which he always does when uncomfortable subjects pop up. It also has the unfortunate side-effect of annoying Yukino.

"You said you'd live here while we were recovering. I never said anything about a date limit. Besides, recovery is a broad concept, not limited to the physical state."

"Stop speaking lawyer Sting-sama", Yukino snaps.

Sting sighs. "Look Yukino, if you want to move you tell me. As far as I am concerned you live here as long as you wish."

"I don't want to move", she grinds out.

"Good." Sting escapes back to his papers with relief.

Yukino seethes. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No", he says shortly, glancing at her.

"What if I decide to stay for …10 years?"

"That's fine with me."

"20 years?"

"Also fine with me. And before you ask, 30 or 40 years or whatever is also fine."

"Don't you think that's going to be unpopular with your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." When Yukino opens her mouth again, Sting adds - "and I am not getting one either, so it's not a problem."

Yukino looks quite annoyed, which makes Sting nervous. She's almost never annoyed.

"So…you don't want to move and I don't want you to move, so you're staying here. All done?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you letting me live here? Is this some old guilt speaking?"

"Believe it or not sweetheart, I actually want to live with you. I like living with you. My guilt has nothing to do with it."

"If we're living together I think we should get married", Yukino tosses out on a whim, desperate to get some kind of reaction from him.

Sting's features turn blank. Yukino, who knows him well, can see that he is now terribly tense though. His lawyer-mode slips into all-time high.

"If you wish. I'll draw up the necessary paperwork."

"That's awfully romantic Sting-sama", Yukino says sarcastically. "No kiss?"

"You don't have to worry. I won't touch you. We are keeping it strictly platonic."

"Why would I be worried about that? I am not the one who wants to keep things platonic. That's your silly idea."

"Silly?! Excuse me for trying to do the right thing for once!"

"It's not the right thing if it makes us both unhappy!"

"I am not unhappy!"

"So you don't want to sleep with me?"

"What I want is completely irrelevant."

"It is relevant to me. You can't just go around doing everything for me, marrying me and giving me your goddam kidney!"

"Look if you need a kidney I am going to give you a kidney. Frankly, you could have any of my organs. They all belong to you as far as I am concerned."

Yukino stares at him, then flops down so she's lying on top of him. Sting eyes her with a guarded look.

"I am just saying you don't have to sleep with me just because I happen to give you kidneys and you don't have to sleep with me to stay here either. In fact, you don't have to sleep with me at all."

"You know, I can't really decide whether to hit you or kiss you, so I might do both", she says conversatorily.

"Uh…"

"How old am I?"

"Huh?"

"How old am I?"

"26."

"26 yes, so quite allowed to vote, drive and marry people, right?"

"…"

"Right?" she punches him lightly.

"…"

"Right?" she punches him harder.

"Ouch. Right…"

"So it's a bit insulting that you still treat me as if I am a kid."

"I don't treat you like a kid!"

"No that's true, at least you slept with me then."

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"That's what I want you to do, yes. And I want you to want to sleep with me too - and it would be nice if you told me you love me as well."

"I have wanted to sleep with you for more than 10 years and I have always loved you!"

"Good. Now, I am going to kiss you until you get it and kiss me back. I am in love with you." She kisses him again. "I love you." Again. "I love you." Again. "So very much."

Sting finally kisses her back and they spend quite a lot of time doing that.

"Mmmm heavenly", Yukino murmurs. "Finally!"

Sting smiles.

"So… I thought you said you weren't getting a girlfriend."

"I'm not."

"…"

"Ouch, stop hitting me!" "You're not my girlfriend, you're my fiancée."

"Is that so?"

"Yep", Sting grins.

%%%

Notes:

It takes many years for Sting to stop asking her if she's sure whenever they have sex. Yukino finds it a bit annoying, even if it's sweet.

I don't dislike Minerva, she just happened to be used as evil girlfriend here.


	19. Assistance

Very very short old StingYu draft. Just fluff.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

%%%

Sting is ill on a train ride but then it becomes so bumpy he almost passes out. Yukino catches him and tries to help him by stroking his back. Sting appreciates this but it only helps a little.

"I don't want to throw up on you Yukino" he mumbles and tries to get up.

Just then the train lurches, Sting turns green and latches on to her. Yukino continues to soothe him, anxious to help. Watching him suffer is torture. She figures out she could use libra. Sting's expression changes almost immediately and he seems to collapse in sleep still in her lap.

"Oh I love you" he mumbles.

Yukino assumes he meant it as a fervent thank you, but can't help but feeling her heart race.


End file.
